Getting to Know You In a Week
by XxMidnightPrincessxX
Summary: "Mikan, if there is anything you would want to do next week, what would it be?" Yuka asked...Mikan looked down at the album cover she was currently listening to and loved. She looked the artist's name and looked up.  "I would want to meet Natsume Hyuuga."
1. Chapter One: The Beginning

~*Summary: "Mikan, if there is anything you would want to do next week, what would it be?" Yuka asked quietly…Mikan looked down at the album cover she was currently listening to and loved. She looked at the artist's name and looked up.

"I would want to meet Natsume Hyuuga."

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

_**10:01 am, Sunday, April XX, 20XX**_

_In the United States of America, there was a state called New York, and in New York, there was a hospital, and in that hospital, there was a lady walking in. She went up to the front desk. The receptionist immediately recognized the woman. "Good Morning, Ms. Azumi." She greeted her. The woman nodded her head. "You know you can call me Yuka." Yuka replied gently. "Yes Ms. A- I mean- Yuka." The receptionist replied. Yuka smiled then looked down at a closed door. "How is she doing today?" She asked. The receptionist quieted down. "You know she isn't fighting against it, and I'm afraid…" She whispered the rest in her ear. Yuka froze. _

"_NO! That's not possible! She's not that bad! No way will that happen to her!" She shouted stubbornly, and got some stares. The receptionist hung her head sorrowfully. "I'm sorry. She isn't fighting anymore, and it's getting worse." Yuka broke down and sobbed. "Why did this happen to her? She didn't deserve this! Why aren't you fighting against this?" Yuka said, sobbing._

_{Room 24}_

_After she had dried her tears she walked to her room. But even though she wasn't crying on the outside anymore, she was sobbing uncontrollably on the inside. Yuka took a breath and walked in. There, she saw a girl on a hospital bed, listening to her IPod-Touch and gazing outside. "Why…Why aren't you fighting it? Mikan…" Yuka thought gazing softly at her daughter. "Mikan." She called to her. The girl turned to the voice. "Mom!" She said excitedly and pressed pause on her music. Despite her crying before, Yuka smiled. "I brought you something…" She told her, and gave her a bag. Mikan opened it and gasped. "Mom! This is beautiful!" She cried, holding it up. It was a barrette, with pink flowers decorating the top and little sparkles around it. Mikan gingerly touched a flower, thinking that the slightest harsh move could break it. "Sa-Sa…" She struggled to remember what it was called. "Sakura." Her mother said the word for her, smiling, and helped her put it in her long, beautiful, brunette hair. "Japanese flowers are so pretty, and they even have a pretty name," Mikan giggled. Yuka chuckled then grew quiet when she remembered what the receptionist said. Mikan turned to her mother, who was awfully quiet. "Mom?" She asked. Her mother turned back to her. "Mikan, if there were anything you would want to do next week, what would it be?" Yuka said quietly. Mikan wondered why her mother would say something like that, but she still thought. Mikan looked down at the album cover she was currently listening to and loved, even if it was in another language, and looked up._

"_I would want to meet Natsume Hyuuga."_

Across the world from the United States of America, there was a place called Japan, and in Japan there was a mansion, and in that mansion was a boy, sitting on his bed, while his friend was sitting on the floor. "I'm telling you Natsume," The boy on the floor said, "There's probably a girl out there, who just likes your songs. Not everybody loves you." He joked. The boy on the bed, though, thought his friend was for real and snorted. "Whatever Ruka." He told his blonde friend. "Everybody loves me. That's why they listen to my songs. They'd die to at least go out with me" Natsume said, flipping his raven hair. His friend sighed, getting a little annoyed with Natsume. "Oh yeah? I doubt it." Natsume smirked. He went to his window, opened it, and shouted, "Who wants to go out with _the_ Natsume Hyuuga?" Immediately, all the girls that were hiding outside stood up and shouted, "ME!" even some of the young maids looked back and had a hopeful expression. Natsume looked back at Ruka and smirked. "See? Maybe if you dumped that heartless, gothic, evil girlfriend of yours, girls would die to go out with you too." Natsume smirked, and flicked his hair. Ruka glared at him with shock, disbelief, and anger. Sure, he didn't mind when Natsume talked about him, but when he talked bad about his girl, he turned furious. Since when did he turn so arrogant, like he was the king of the world? "You, know what? I KNOW for a fact that there is at least one girl out there, who will not be one of your fan girls, and will slam the door in your face after you do your "I'm king, worship me," act. When you shape up and think about other people than yourself, _maybe_ I'll come over again. But if you keep acting like this, I'm denying the fact that you are my best friend." And with that, Ruka walked to the door, stepped out, and slammed the door. Natsume stared after him, and flicked his bangs. "Jeez, what's his problem?"

{1 Hour Later…}

{Natsume's Pov}

"Master Hyuuga? Your father would like to speak with you." A maid called out to me. I sighed and stood up. I walked to my father's room and entered. His father was sitting at his desk. "Ever tried knocking?" My father asked, raising his eyebrow. "Um, no, should I?" I answered. His dad twitched his eyebrow, but managed to keep his cool. "Maybe this will be good for you." He father muttered. I saw him move his mouth, "What?" He cleared his throat. "I just got a call, saying that they would like you to go to America." I raised my eyebrows. "First, who the hell is "they" and why I should I go?" I asked him. My father sighed. "Supposedly, there is a girl who would like to meet you." He said. "Whoa, I have fans all the way over there." I smirked. I swear he looked like he almost popped his vain. "Actually, this is her-"He stopped, as if he realized he wasn't supposed to say it. I was confused, but ignored his actions. "Anyway, why the hell should I go?" My old man looked like he was thinking of something. "Did you know that you are more famous there than you are here? I froze. "Keep going." "I mean, here you topped the charts at #3, but over there, you're #2? Maybe if you go, you'll be treated more like a star." I processed this in my brain. Then I walked to his desk. "Where's the ticket?"

**11:00pm, Sunday, April XX, 20XX**

"We have arrived in America." The intercom stated. I woke up and scowled. After I asked the old man for the tickets, he gave it to me, and made me pack, and once I was packed, he sends me off. I twitched. Normally, if I had ridden another plane, I would be in America much later, but not only was our private jet more comfortable, it was WAY quicker.

I stepped of the plane and saw a guy carrying my name. I walked over there, passing all the screaming fans, and smirked. Dad was right, I WAS famous here. Way more. We walked to a long black car. "This is what we calla limo, sir." He told me in Japanese. I nodded. Because this girl ("and 2.9/3 chance of being one of my crazy fans" I smirked-thought) only spoke English, this guy was going to be my translator. "My name is Tsubasa Azumi." He told me, I nodded my head, half of me not listening. I mean, why should I care about his name? He opened the door for me and I sat in, smirking at all the girls screaming at me in a different language, but there were 5 things I understood, from the little English I remembered, "We Love You Natsume Hyuuga!'

"America, Natsume Hyuuga has arrived." I smirked.

**Me: And so my latest story!**

**Mikan: Argh! Natsume is such a jerk in this!**

**Me: Don't worry. He might change.**

**Sana: *Sigh* Hope so. He sounds more of a jerk than Akito. I thought Akito was the biggest jerk.**

**Akito: Um…was that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?**

**Me: Anyway…I'm deleting all my other stories!**

**Sana, Akito, Mikan, Natsume, Ikuto, Amu: WHAT?**

**Sana: Are you serious?**

**Me: Yup**

**Mikan: Seriously?**

**Me: Yup**

**Amu: Are you kidding?**

**Me: Yup**

***All fall down***

**Me: Yeah, sorry, just kidding. I WAS going to update Her Memories Forgotten, but my dad lost the flash drive it was on…so I promise to update as soon as I find it! Please review, and say if I should continue this or not! Sorry, that it was short, but if you guys want me to continue, I PROMISE the chapter will be longer! **


	2. Important! Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey! XxMidnightPrincessxX here! Due to my no time of updating and a new computer, I am going to only keep 2 stories now, and delete the rest of the stories. The 1 story I will be keeping is A Trip to Japan, however I am not sure about the 2nd...

Please go to my profile and do the poll or send me a PM of your opinion! I'll greatly appreciate it!

The poll and the other stories will be deleted on January 29, 2011 So please tell me your choice!


End file.
